Rude Lover
by Little Indulgence
Summary: '-I told you. Don't. You. Dare. Reject. Me. - He stated before turning her around and kissing her fully on the lips again.' / One-Shot / Greens. REPUBLISHED.


**_Hello there, again! _**

**_I'm sorry I've republished the story, it was removed because of the K+ title, and that's why I've changed it! I still think the other one suited better, but what can I do? _**

**_Anyway, who cares! Here it is again! _**

**_This is my first one-shot written in English, which is not my mother language, so it was quite difficult to write haha!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Buttercup Utonium was absolutely pissed off.

It was a rainy Sunday in the city of Townsville and there she was, fighting against the biggest assholes she had ever known, along with her sisters. **The RowdyRuff Boys**. They had stolen three Ferrari's and had played with them as if those were bumper cars. It was an excuse, of course. What they really wanted was a fight, and they got it.

The girls were not in the mood of fighting, they just wanted to stay at home and relax. But no, these dumbasses had made them leave their house just because they felt like quarrelling!

And now the PPG were soaking wet and terribly angry, hitting and kicking them as hard as they could, making sure that every smack would hurt the next day.

Bubbles was fighting against Boomer, Blossom against Brick and Buttercup against Butch, as usual.

But Buttercup realized that Butch was different this time, he was not using his strength; he was not trying to wound her. He was not being enthusiastic and cruel. Actually, his face was serious and blank.

He wasn't paying attention to the battle; she could tell his mind was somewhere else. He was just pushing her away of where the main battle was taking place with every punch he shot.

Now, she was confused but still a bit angry. _What is this psycho doing?_ She thought, as she avoided his fists.

They continued like that until they reached a dark alley that was quite far away from the reds and blues. There, Buttercup saw her chance. She grabbed both of his hands and pushed him up against the wall.

-What are you trying to do now, you jerk? - Her voice sounded harsh- You think I haven't realized that you've brought me here on purpose? –she stared at him straight in the eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but Butch's face was expressionless, which was a weird thing since his face always showed an emotion, combined with a slight touch of madness. She glared at him and tightened her grip. Something was wrong.

-Speak, or else...- just then Butch grabbed her wrists and with no effort at all, he broke her grip and pushed her against the opposite wall. He held her hands above her head and looked at her straight in the eyes, just as she did a few seconds ago.

Buttercup hold back a gasp and her eyes widened, stunned of how easily that guy changed positions. It was the first time in her life that she saw such a serious expression on his face, and to be honest, it _did_ scare her a little bit.

He leaned in and she felt his breath on her ear. _What now?_ She thought, feeling her knees get weaker.

-Do you really want to know what's going on? - Butch whispered. She shivered, feeling his breath tickle the skin of her ears. He tightened his grip and pressed his body against hers, before speaking again. – Do you think you can handle it? - He pressed himself against her even harder, Buttercup was overwhelmed by his closeness and she could barely breathe.

He moved his head and now, his eyes were facing hers. – Tell me you want me to show it! - He urged her. The brunette didn't know what to think. What was wrong with that guy? What was he doing? - Tell me! - He demanded, frowning a little bit.

_Get yourself the fuck together and confront him, Buttercup! _

-Do it, already! – She exclaimed. She saw an evil smile on his face and forced herself to remain expressionless, there was no way she was going to let him know that he intimidated her a little.

But Buttercup did not expect what Butch did afterwards. He smashed his lips against hers and started kissing her roughly. Her eyes widened in shock and let out a gasp that gave him the chance of slip his tongue inside her mouth. Her knees were trembling and she knew she would have fallen down if it hadn't been because of the grip on her wrists.

It took her a few seconds to react and push Butch away from her. She slowly let herself fall on the floor, completely shocked. Both of them were panting and looking straight into each other's eyes. Buttercup was astonished, and Butch seemed sort of frustrated.

-What the hell was that for..?- Was all she could mumble and all of a sudden, he was hovering over her again, with a determined look in his green eyes.

-Listen here. - He seemed serious and quite angry. - _I like you_. I **really** _like you_, damn it. It took me way too long to figure it out, and now that you know it don't you dare reject me. – It seemed more like a threat than a confession. Despite the serious _and sort of begging_ expression on his face, a part of her was urging her to control the crazy beating of her heart and stop this madness right away.

And she knew she was right. _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true_.

Before he could do anything else, Buttercup stood up and glared at him. _If he thought that she would actually believe him, __**he was **__**dead wrong**_.

-Do you really think I'm that stupid to fall in your fucking prank?! - She yelled. – Did you think I would _ever_ believe that YOU are in love with me? – She lowered her head until it was close enough to his. He stared back at her. She could tell that he was hurt by the look in his green eyes and it took her aback, but she didn't show it.

-You are not able to love anything apart from yourself. You hate me since the day you were born and...- How she wished she could tell him that she hated him too, but she couldn't. - ...and that's how it's supposed to be. – She hissed before standing straight and looking away. - I'm outta here.

Buttercup turned around and headed to the only way out that alley had, but before she could reach it, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Butch was hugging her from behind.

-I told you. Don't. You. Dare. Reject. Me. - He stated before turning her around and kissing her fully on the lips again, his arms locked around her torso and holding her against him.

This time, Buttercup pushed him away instantly.

-What's wrong with you?! Haven't you heard all that I've just said?!- She yelled at him. - We're enemies, don't you remember? - She whispered, and she hated herself for sounding concerned instead of mad. She didn't like to see that hurting expression on his face.

- Do you really think I don't give a damn about you? – Butch grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. - We might be enemies, but you know what...? - He pulled back, but did not let go. He stared straight into her eyes before continue speaking.

-**I fucking love you, and I can't help it**. So you better get used to it because there's no freaking way I'm letting you go. - And he kissed her again, and then she knew it. He wasn't joking, this was not a prank. He was dead serious.

And she found herself being extremely happy.

It took her too long to admit it, but she liked him too. _What the hell..._ She loved him, goddamn it! She freaking **loved** that rude dumbass! So, she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his. Buttercup broke away and smirked, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He looked back at her, confused.

-You know, you're lucky that I love you too... Otherwise, I would have kicked your butt to Timbuktu. - She said while smirking. He let out a laugh and they kissed again.

Buttercup felt Butch's embrace get tighter it hurted a bit. The RowdyRuff Boy was passionate and loving, but his touch was too rough. She could tell he was trying to be delicate, but he didn't know how.

Oh well... She liked it rough, anyway.

* * *

**_How I hated it when the managers removed this. That is certainly not going to happen again, I swear! _**

**_It's horrible, believe me. _**

**_Again, I promise I did my best!_**

**_There must be some grammar mistakes, but as I said before, English is not my mother language. I'm deeply sorry!_**

**_If there is anything you want to let me know, feel free to contact me!_**

**_Did you guys like it? I must say the story it's quite weird, but that's the way I picture a confession between the greens!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Review?_**


End file.
